


Under the moonlight

by blue_nebulae



Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2019 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cabin Fic, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Weekend, Virginity, cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_nebulae/pseuds/blue_nebulae
Summary: Written for Arya x Gendry Week Day 4 : "Just get naked".The summer was ending and Arya wanted to do one thing before it was over.





	Under the moonlight

“Somehow, I feel the summer ended too fast” Arya said as they contemplated the lake, illuminated by the moonlight.

“Yeah, it really passed so fast. Soon we will all be back in the city engulfed in work, classes and city clutter. It is nice to be able to spend some days here, thank you for inviting me” Gendry bumped her shoulder slightly.

They were staying at a cabin by the woods. Margaery Tyrell, Sansa’s best friend, had offered her the ridiculous luxury cabin she owned when she had talked to her and Sansa about her problem. Said problem was that she was too nervous around Gendry to actually make a move.

They had been dancing around each other for a while, she knew he liked her and was probably afraid of acting on it, probably scared to ruin their friendship. They had been friends for years, they met as kids and now they were in college, him about to start his last semester and Arya finishing her first year.

It happened one day when both had finished their last finals, were sleep deprived and celebrating the torture being over. Their celebration ended up being ordering pizza at his place and watching some movie while drinking beer. At one point, she leaned against him when they were drowsy, tipsy and laughing at something stupid and it was blurry, her brain had been mushy from the all-nighters and studying and the alcohol, but he kissed her. They spend most of the night making out until they fell asleep on his couch.

When they woke up he told her how much he liked her and that he had been wanting to kiss her for a while and that he was sorry if he had screwed up their friendship. She shushed him with a knock out kiss and demanding that he asks her out once and for all.

Their first date had been awkward, but what first date doesn’t have a little bit of awkwardness? They had to figure how to be around each other now that they could hold the other’s hand if they wanted and that kissing was now a very welcomed possibility.

And it has been going fine, except for one thing. Arya was nervous because they had been together for a few weeks and she had never had a boyfriend before, nor slept with anyone. Gendry always told her that they would do it when they were ready, there was no rush and she knew there wasn’t.

Yet she wanted it, so badly it scared her but she felt ready. She trusted and loved Gendry.

The problem was that she didn’t know how to bring it up without making it a big deal. Arya decided to ask some advice to her sister Sansa, and Margaery happened to hear the whole conversation because she happened to be there for movie night with a tray of brownies. And as they were eating brownies at Sansa’s kitchen Marg offered her cabin, it was secluded and comfortable and they would spend a romantic weekend together and things were bound to happen.

It was a good plan, a secluded luxury cabin in the woods.

They arrived early and were completely shocked to see that Marg’s cabin was more of a luxury chalet but they wouldn’t complain as it had satellite tv, a movie library, air conditioning, a giant fireplace and a millions of board games. It was the perfect place for a holiday.

They spent the hot sunny day walking the woods, cooking dinner and having fun.

And now, after their day they were sitting by the small pier looking at the giant lake with the full moon illuminating the night. The water was warm after the hot summery day, but as it is common in the mountains, the air was a bit chilly at night. It was a very comfortable and cozy night.

“Today was really nice” he said.

“It really was; can’t believe we have this whole place for two more days” she said “I feel we should take full advantage of it”.

He chuckled “Yeah, who knows how long it’ll be until we can go to a place like this again”.

“The sky does look pretty from up here in the mountains, doesn’t it?” she was looking up. There were no stars in the sky but the moon illuminated everything making it look magical, as something out of a fantasy movie. The water from the lake shining as it reflected the moon, it was a giant natural mirror that make her wonder how something so beautiful could happen in this world.

“It certainly does look gorgeous” he answered, but he wasn’t looking at the moon. She could feel his eyes on her, his eyes were always on her and she liked the feel of them. He always looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in sight.

“I think we should do something to make this day even more special!” she looked him in the eyes.

“What do you have in mind?” Gendry’s voice was filled with curiosity. She had a plan now and she was sure this was the way to go.

Slowly she stood up “I want to go for a swim” she removed her shoes and socks.

“What?” he chuckled “now?”

“Yeah” and she removed her top and his eyes widen as he stood up slowly. He was still fully clothed and not moving when she stepped up from her shorts and took a few steps to the end of the pier, facing her back to him.

She pulled down her panties slowly and she heard him gasp. Her heart was beating a hundred beats per second when she unclasped her bra and threw it to her back. She felt the burn of his eyes in her back.

“Arya…” he whispered, but she didn’t turn. She dived into the water, it was slightly warm and comforting and it helped calming her nerves. She emerged to see him at the end of the pier, his mouth open and his eyes wide open.

She had put her cards on the table, it was up to him to do what he felt like it with them.

“Are you sure this is okay?” he looked nervous, almost scared but she saw the hunger building in his eyes. He was scared of crossing any line with her.

“Gendry” she chuckled “just get naked”.

She backstroked away from the pier a bit until she just stopped and decided to float away, hyperaware that doing so was exposing her full naked breasts and body to him. Her eyes were closed when she felt the water splash and in a few seconds Gendry emerged next to her, his hair slicked back and his pupils blown wide.

She shifted to tstand in front of him, moving her legs to keep herself afloat. Gendry seemed to be able to stand on the ground but as he was much, much taller than her in was possible that he indeed was able to touch the lake's floor comfortably, which was very convenient for what she had in mind to happen.

This was right, this was the moment so she closed the distance and placed an arm around his neck and one of arms surrounded her waist bringing her closer to him and supporting her weight in the water. They were a perfect fit.

As she cupped his face his eyes turned darker and when Gendry whispered her name before she kissed him she was sure that this, this was what she wanted and that he wanted her just as much.

They kissed and soon their hands starting roaming and discovering each other’s body. The way each kiss and touch turned desperate showed her how much he wanted her and when she pulled apart to breath she could only pull apart for a second before she was kissing him again and pulling him down into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> I made it to day four!
> 
> This is shorter, but i quite liked how it came out. You can imagine all the fun *wiggles eyebrows* they had that weekend.
> 
> Comment if you like, reading your opinions makes me a very happy person.
> 
> And you can find me on tumblr as: blue-nebulae :)


End file.
